Being an Omega
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: How is Humphrey an Omega? Was there a back story, a change, and new personality, is Humphreys deceased parents involved? Read a narration by Humphrey on his life story of 'Being an Omega.'
1. Chapter 1

Being an Omega

Chapter 1: It's Like I Don't Exist

Humphreys POV

Being an Omega is the hardest thing in the world to me. All the Alphas, including Garth, bully me, call me useless, and don't notice me when other people are around. I think that the Western pack hates me too. I know the Alphas hate me, but I always get these looks from everyone saying,

"Why do you exist, you're a disgrace to Western Jasper. Wait, no. You're a disgrace to all of Jasper!"

I just wonder what people would think if I was an Alpha, maybe if my parents were still alive. Kate is the only one who actually cares. Everyone thinks I'm a criminal or something. Seriously, everything that goes wrong in Jasper, everyone blames it on the Omegas. Maybe it is! My story of Being an Omega happens 18 years ago, when I was seven.

I was roaming around the Rocky Pass Valley, where my dad, Alex and my mom, Haylee were in charge of the Rocky Pass pack. I was the future pack leader, they called me an Alpha but I liked to call a future pack leader a Delta wolf. I don't exactly know why, but it sounded cooler than just an Alpha. Still roaming around I went farther than I anticipated, because I noticed my mom was saying something to me.

"Humphrey dear, please don't go too far!" My mom screamed at me a few hundred feet away.

I know my mom was always worried so I just started coming back to her. Obeying my mom is crucial to not being in trouble. Making her mad is suicide, she'd snap me like a twig, the biggest wolf in the world crushing a piece of 3 inch wide glass. I made my way back looking as innocent and cute as I could. I didn't want to become deceased by my mom. Imagine it, 'A future pack leader killed by mother from making her mad.' That would be incredibly embarrassing, even if I was dead.

"Thank you, Humphrey." my mom said gently.

My dad said I was a pretty funny kid. Like I was an Omega. I would agree, my parents told me stories of how playful I would be and not listen to them. That's actually kind of how I know that my mom would literally murder me from not listening to her. Remembering her, reminds me of Kates' mom Eve.

"He could be known as part Omega." my dad said to me.

My mom chuckled, knowing that may have been a little offensive to me, which it wasn't, she said,

"like you?" She replied.

In Rocky Pass, Alphas and Omegas were able to marry. It seemed to be the only pack that would allow that. My dad had a look on his face that said 'Really? That was uncalled for.' My dad really was an Omega, kind of like how I'm in love with Kate in the present, he was in love with my mom. Of course it was just one little move he made, and BAM! They both got married. If only it was that easy here in Jasper. Anyways, the Rocky Pass pack had a really big rivalry with what the Jasper packs called the Rogues. That day, the Rogues decided to get rid of us, the Rogues started attacking. This was the worst day of my life. The day I became an Omega because of those banished dogs! My dad was warned from Kings dad. He knew that was going to happen, and my dad didn't care. He didn't do anything in particular to stop the Rogues. My mom became worried and all three of us came dashing into a flaming nightmare. The Rogues murdering my pack. Sitting dens on fire, some with wolves in them, and some Rogues capturing some to torture them to death.

NEXT TIME IN BEING AN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

"Humphrey, go, run you've got to survive." My mom said with her voice breaking.

"Mom, no! I want to be with you!" I yelled at my mom nearly starting to cry from fear.

"Just go Humphrey, you'll be better off without us." My mom said trying to calm me down.

Obviously, she wasn't right. The present was just as painful as leaving everything I knew behind. Also, right before I could become the Alpha pack leader of Rocky Pass.

 **Hey Guys! If you didn't hear, I'm writing stories for another movie, but don't worry! I'll be writing stories about Alpha and Omega most of the time. So here is the story every one of my poll voters wanted to read. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 2: My New Life

Being an Omega

Chapter 2: My New Life

Humphreys POV

"Humphrey, go, run you've got to survive." My mom said with her voice breaking.

"Mom, no! I want to be with you!" I yelled at my mom nearly starting to cry from fear.

"Just go Humphrey, you'll be better off without us." My mom said trying to calm me down.

Obviously, she wasn't right. The present was just as painful as leaving everything I knew behind. Also, right before I could become the Alpha pack leader of Rocky Pass. My life just literally went down into oblivion! I finally left her laying injured on the cold, hard ground and, I kept running for my life. I looked back to see if any of the Rogues were following me, and of course there were. Both had a psycho look on their faces. Did they really want me dead? Well, I guess if they're killing everyone in my pack, it would make sense that they would want to kill me.

"Come hear you stupid dog!" One of the Rogue wolves chasing me yelled my way.

This definitely feels like Halloween, THE MOVIE. I mean except I'm not a babysitter, but you know it was pretty scaring. I knew they would tear my guts out so, still sprinting towards the west I came across a wolf who was running at me were I was running. I tried stopping, sliding and ducking my way to avoid injury, the wolf coming at me jumped over me and scaring those psycho wolves away for good. The strange and bold wolf had grey and white fur like me, and had a pretty deep voice. I bit deeper than my dads, who is probably now dead. I started to tear up after I thought about my dad. Soon, the strange wolf turned around looking at me.

"Come with me." The wolf said a little annoyed.

I really didn't feel safe around him, I think he's part of the Rogues.

"I'm Winston." Winston introduced himself.

He looked at me, saying what's yours. I didn't feel like answering him at all, I still don't feel comfortable around him. Just to be polite I responded,

"Humphrey." I said weakly and negatively.

Still he heard me. At least he hasn't hurt me yet too, and I hope nobody will. Physically I mean. Mentally will probably happen in a few years.

Kates POV

I was jumping around in my den with Lilly. We we're the best of sisters until i went to Alpha school, but then my mom was soon screaming at my dad outside of the den. I went to see what was going on, hoping my dad didn't kill himself. Right when I peeked out of the den I saw a young kid about my age who was incredibly dreamy. At least that's what I thought when I was that age. My age now, he's just a friend. He looked extremely worried and dirty, I wonder what happened to him.

"No, Winston!" My mom boomed at my dad.

My dad was really mad at her now. He seemed like he was putting the paw down! I know that's suicide when my dad does that. Lilly has been in those situations several times and I don't want that to happen to me or anyone else. So I just kept silent and listened briefly.

"Eve, the Rogues collided with Rocky Pass. I think the Rogues were destroying the Rocky Pass pack and I found Humphrey here being chased by two of the wolves like psychos." my dad explained to my mom.

"So his name is Humphrey?" I thought to myself.

My mom had a look on her face that said 'I don't think we can trust him' but that made no sense. He was a pup like me.

Humphreys POV

I was still paranoid that my parents were now dead, I could barely hear what Winston was saying since my thoughts were all in my mind with 'What ifs.'

"Alex said that he was pretty much an Omega, so he'll be an Omega here in Jasper. If only he could stay an Alpha though." Winston mentioned to Eve.

Yeah, thanks Winston for mentioning that to me. I don't think he knows what that's like. I looked around the area trying to remember this place, to get used to it. I mostly noticed the one wolf in the den that had amber fur and beautiful eyes that reminded me of my mom. Though see was the most beautiful wolf I've every seen. I tried not to stare or look so I kept my head down.

"Alright Humphrey, you're an Omega now so you can go make some Omega friends." Winston said gently to me.

I just left knowing that my life dynamically changed. Instead of being an Alpha. I'm Being an Omega.

NEXT TIME IN BEING AN OMEGA  
"Hey, I'm Salty, that's Shakey and Mooch, we're the Omegas in western Jasper." Salty said a little sad for me.

I just replied weakly,

"Hi."

They started to calm me down, make me feel like I was born here, and say all the good things about Jasper. In the present they were wrong about the good things but I guess that's what it's like for an Omega.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Being an Omega! If you have an idea for this story, TELL ME! By the way, the second most wanted story on my poll 'Omega to Alpha' will be changed to 'Alpha to Omega.' You'll know why when the story comes out. Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 3: Years Pass

Being an Omega

Chapter 3: Years Pass

Humphreys POV

"Hey, I'm Salty, that's Shakey and Mooch, we're the Omegas in western Jasper." Salty said a little sad for me.

I just replied,

"Hi."

They started to calm me down and say all the good things about Jasper. In the present they were wrong about the good things but I guess that's what it's like for an Omega. Although Salty, Mooch, and Shakey were extremely nice to me. They may be the only friends I'll ever make, maybe along with Winston's daughter. If only I could catch her name, because that would be astonishing. I politely introduced myself since I didn't do that right away.

"I'm Humphrey." I said a little nervous.

Apparently all three of them heard what happened and we started talking about it. That definitely made me feel better. Soon, Salty, Mooch and Shakey were my best friends for all eternity. Mostly in the present because of Kate. I finally met her 6 months after that. It was like a dream come true for me. I never felt more happy. Especially since my parents died when I was seven.

Kate's POV

I was playing with my dad one day and nothing was stopping us. Until my dad had to meet with Tony for some 'top secret business.' I know that means meeting to him. I felt pretty lonely since my dad was never really around, then I finally made my first Omega friend. He also was the first wolf who wasn't nervous to be around me. He ran into me accidentally because he and his other friends were playing what I thought was tag.

"Oh I'm truly sorry." Humphrey said a little worried.

"That's fine. I'm pretty sure you were playing something." I replied.

"Hey, you're Winston's daughter aren't you?" Humphrey asked me.

I blushed a little thinking on how he knew that, also he was looking at me like he liked me.

"Yes, and your Humphrey right? The one from Rocky Pass. I also, don't mean to make you sad." I asked Humphrey.

He nodded his head yes. He kept looking at me like he liked me. At least he isn't exactly nervous to be around me like everyone else. He's a pretty nice and fun kid, he'll be my friend.

"I'm sorry, what's your name? I never got it or I mean know your name." Humphrey asked me.

"You like asking questions don't you." I said to Humphrey.

He let out some kind of 'uh' that made me feel a little bad for him. Why did I say that? It wasn't very necessary at the moment.

"Sorry, it's Kate." I replied properly.

Humphrey's POV

Kate, what a beautiful name. I wanted to say that, but I was pretty sure she gets that a lot. Plus, I don't want her to hate me right when I met her. I soon left knowing that I would love to spend the rest of my life with her. Not that I want to be famous in Jasper or anything, but that I don't want to be alone in Jasper.

(5 years later)

My 13th birthday just passed, making it my fifth year here in Jasper and the fifth birthday without my parents. I've only made 5 friends since I came here, and I kind of knew I wasn't going to make any when I became an Omega. Still it's not that bad, I've been with 4 of them since I came here, and one of them was Kate. I finally saw Kate again when I got the idea of log boarding. I don't really have a care with no one else besides Kate. I din't think anything could ruin our relationship. Then Winston had to make her go to Alpha school. It seemed like she was gone for five million years! That's when everything became worse.

NEXT TIME IN BEING AN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

All the bullying and judgement started. Garth was the one who kept my confidence down, and my social skills were thrown away by him. I felt like I couldn't do anything about it with Kate not here.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Being an Omega. If you have an idea for this story, Tell Me! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	4. Chapter 4: Where it All Started

Being an Omega

Chapter 4: Where it All Started

Humphreys POV

All the bullying and judgement started. Garth was the one who kept my confidence down, and my social skills were thrown away by him. I felt like I couldn't do anything about it with Kate not here. I know Garth should be at Alpha school too, but he somehow made time for me. That's outrageous! Does Tony even know, that HIS OWN SON, is gone? I guess Tony doesn't even really care. I bet Garth will be just cocky all his life about how popular he is about being the next leader of the Eastern Pack.

"Ah, here is the Omega who's parents didn't want him, so they payed the Rogues to chase him away." Garth said bullying me.

That's pretty much when all the other wolves, both Alphas and Omegas started to push me around. I wonder how they would feel if I were the one who was doing this to them. I bet they wouldn't care because they're 'popular.' Well you know what? Fuck being popular! Garth literally is asking for me to one day, me beating him up. I didn't respond though, knowing that he'll tell his dad and then I'll be under den arrest or something that I don't deserve. Like my parents always wanted me to do, I just walked away, but no. Garth needed to humiliate me even more in front of his friends. That Figures. He needs to tick me off all the time.

"Where are you going Mr. Useless?" Garth said to me.

The rage started building up inside me, but again I just kept walking away. Garth luckily didn't follow me that time, Garth just what I thought went back to Alpha School.

Kates POV

Garth has skipped Alpha School everyday at 1:00. How come none of the other Alphas get a 'break' like Garth does. I know he's my boyfriend but he's ditching class. He could be demoted to an Omega for doing that. Unless his dad says that he can.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes Kate." My dad replied gently to me.

"Garth has missed Alpha School everyday at this hour. Can you do something about that?" I asked.

"Sorry Kate but he sees his dad at this hour, I don't think I told you that. Sorry Kate." My dad replied again.

I turned away knowing that Garth doesn't actually do that. I think he knows that I spend time with Humphrey and Garth must be extremely jealous. Good thing Alpha School literally ended right after my dad answered my question that made no sense at all. Garth sees his dad during Alpha School? Really?

"Yeah, no." I thought to myself.

I came up to the top of the valley leading to where Humphrey and his friends usually hang out and pig out when they eat. At least I think that's what they do when they eat. I actually haven't seen them in a few years. I then saw Garth walking out of where Humphrey usually is. That really surprised me on so many levels. Especially since he can't be up here in Western Jasper, he's pretty much forbidden. Garth's also harassing the Omegas!

"Garth, I thought you go and see your dad." I said to Garth.

He and his friends jumped up in fear knowing that I've finally caught them. Now I know What is going on with Humphrey.

"You've been bullying Humphrey everyday haven't you?" I asked.

NEXT TIME IN BEING AN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

Everyday I've had a problem with Garth. One day I'll give him a piece of my mind. I know that's cliche but, seriously. This isn't necessary!

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 4 of Being an Omega! If you want to read more from me take my poll on my page! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	5. Chapter 5: The Years Where it Hurt

Being an Omega

Chapter 5: The Years Where It Hurt the Most

Humphrey's POV

Everyday for the past 9 years, I've had a problem with Garth. One day I'll give him a piece of my mind. I know that's cliche but, seriously. This isn't necessary! Now I'm 22 through the years where it hurt the most I became more introverted. If I could only have more wolves who care more about me. All of my friends became what I am too, introverted. All of this unnecessary bullying made us barely talk to anybody, be lazy, and think about how our life sucks. Garth and his friends are living the life, while my friends and I are near killing ourselves. I never thought my life would get worse. Kate soon saw me and came up to me trying to cheer me up for the 4 millionth time in the past 15 years or more.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" Kate asked.

I didn't say nothing and just looked at the ground. Kate kept looking at me, feeling bad for me. The life I have accumulated because of the Rogues, because of Garth being insecure with himself.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked again.

I just got up not wanting to talk about anything in the world and continued down into the Western jasper hunting valley. Every wolf was gathered there talking and then not talking. Must be because I arrived.

"Look, here comes the king of losers." One of the wolves said to another.

Kate kept following me and stopping me. I looked back wanting to know what she wanted from me.

"Humphrey please." Kate pleaded.

I was hesitant on saying something to her, but I turned back and started talking.

"You don't know what it's like. Being an Omega. You Alphas just make all of us feel useless and make us want to kill each other. I don't know if you knew, but Omegas are peace keepers. If you keep bullying us, we'll just leave and Jasper will become chaotic. Again, you don't know what it's like Being an Omega." I explained to Kate and pretty much everyone was listening to me.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and I turned back to go and talk to Salty, Mooch, and Shakey.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not an Omega." Garth said trying to start something.

"Yep, thanks for having no empathy." I came back.

I knew Garth didn't know what that meant, but I just kept walking to actual friends.

"Humphrey, if they actually keep doing that, I'll do exactly what you said; leave." Salty said glum.

Mooch and Shakey nodded what looked like a 'me too.' At least I now know that my friends will do anything to help me prove my points and just keep me from any trouble. It's pretty funny though, Garth is the one who asks for it. As I said before, someday I will give something to him when he won't expect it. Silently we all left letting the Alphas go back to talking, but I must have proved a really good point. They actually don't know what it is like to be an Omega. I must have got them thinking about us and what they've done to all of the Omegas, and they've made my life even worse. First my parents died when I was 7 and then 15 years of bullying. Why do I deserve all of this?

NEXT TIME IN BEING AN OMEGA

Kates POV

Alpha school was finally done and I was starting to begin my first hunt, Hopefully I'll be skilled enough to do another hunt. Also, I hope I don't screw up, because I want to make my dad happy.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of Being an Omega! If you have an idea, TELL ME! Also if you want to join my community for helping me write stories or just simply making ideas for chapters then PM me! Also, if you want to read more stories from me,** _ **take my poll!**_ **Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	6. Chapter 6: More of it Happened

Being an Omega

Chapter 6: More of it Happened

Kates POV

Alpha school was finally done and I was starting to begin my first hunt, Hopefully I'll be skilled enough to do another hunt. Also, I hope I don't screw up, because I want to make my dad happy. I was still creeping up on the caribou looking at my surroundings to see what is going on. I looked up at the top of the valley to see Humphrey and his friends watching me, and some wolves I don't know.

"Psst Candu, Hutch, we've got company." I said almost silent.

Everything went downhill from there. The caribous went out of control nearly pulverizing me. I was stunned for a second, like a flash bang or a concussion grenade went off right next to me. I immediately began sprinting when I came back to my senses, and was falling behind. I felt so unaccomplished, I've let my pack down. I guess I'll go hungry today along with everyone else.

I was just standing there motionless without any word. I saw the two wolves that ruined my hunt running back telling me to run the opposite way I was. Large vibrations and deep noises kept occurring, until a stampede exposed themselves from the valley.

"Caribou!" I screamed out.

Humphreys POV

Kate reacted by telling Hutch and Candu and that other guy that I don't know, to go to the sides like they were trained to do. Salty, Mooch, Shakey and I were still in amazement by how Alphas do all this. I mean they do it from Alpha School, but still we can't do what they do, because we were given pretty much a death sentence as we were born Omegas, as Alphas like Kate were pardoned from being killed. I mean killed by ourselves from all the negativity given towards us. Nothing good is thrown our way since Alphas think we're useless.

Anyways, Kate flipped up from a stick perfectly landing on top of the valley looking back down at the valley to figure out a way to save the Eastern Pack wolves from dying. So, yeah blah blah, everything is about Alphas again and you know the story. Later that night, it was the moonlight howl and I was called a Coyote.

"Lilly, take little Coyote Humphrey and run along." Kate said trying to get rid of me.

It's not like that didn't hurt me at all. I'm pretty much hated for being an Omega. Soon, I was captured by humans blah blah. We all pretty much know the deal, we were trying to get home. At the truck stop I was hungry and I found cupcakes. I was criticized for eating those as well. Kate went off on her own, starting roaming and trying to figure out how to get home.

Nobody sees the one side to me that they caused though. I'm supposed to be fun and loving, but that's pretty much a persona at this point in my life. On the train, look at this for a minute. The howl with Kate never happened. It was just silent pretty much the whole way back, until we both feel asleep. I didn't get even get noticed by helping Kate home! Jasper is just the worst, I don't get attention from anyone, except the bad attention.

The next day Kate saw me and smiled, I didn't this time though, I didn't even look at her for two seconds. Kates smile went off her face into a curious type looking face.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked coming closer to me.

Again I didn't answer knowing that I'll be noticed for talking to Kate. I just got up and walked away, leaving Kate curious because of my current behavior.

Winstons POV

Everyone down in the valley was watching Kate and Humphrey in the bushes, which seemed suspicious. Everyone was hidden extremly well so it should all work out well. Although, Humphrey was extremly sad today. You know I think will be a waste of time.

 **Hey guys! Cliffhangar I know but thanks for reading chapter 6 of Being an Omega! If you want to read more stories from me,** _ **Take my poll on my page!**_ **Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	7. Chapter 7: The Life Nobody Knew

Being an Omega

Chapter 7: The Life Nobody Knew

Humphreys POV

I started walking away from Kate step by step, it wasn't like me of course but thinking about my life just made me depressed. Deep right?

"Humphrey, where are you going?" Kate asked me while I was leaving.

"To my past." I said quietly to Kate.

Kate seemed a bit confused. I know I couldn't really do that but what I really meant was to where I lived in my child hood. Where my actual pack lived. Kate still being confused just followed me, I didn't know until a few minutes later, but she seems to want to support me. I drifted off thinking about my life after all the years I've endured and stood up to. Garth, Winston, even Kate. My life is useless like everyone says it is. Since mostly the packs are made up of Alphas. Like before, deep I know.

Still heading east, where my pack is from Western Jasper, we confronted bears.

"Get down." Kate whispered pulling me down into the bushes by my ear.

It hurt as much as when Kate and I met Marcel, and Paddy.

Kates POV

I looked over at Humphrey to make sure he was okay, I knew it was an aggressive move, and I was trying to be nice. When I looked over Humphrey wasn't there. I looked behind me, left and right then ahead. There Humphrey was strolling towards the bears like they actually didn't exist.

"Humphrey!" I screamed.

The bear swung its' paw at Humphrey and with a flawless hit he went flying towards the left. I sprinted to the other side of the open path to find Humphrey and see if he was okay, again. Good thing the bears didn't notice me, otherwise I would have swung at too.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" I tried asking to Humphrey.

Although when I got to the secluded location to where Humphrey was he wasn't there. A blood path was left behind though. No, Humphrey was injured. The path led east, exactlt where Humphrey and I were going. Still not exactly sure where I was following him to, but it seemed like it was important to Humphrey that I came with him.

Humphreys POV

Limping away, the gash on my right side of my stomach, I kept going like I had a Heart of a Warrior, but I didn't really have one. A warrior, or in this case an Alpha never gave up, but I have. On life pretty much. All of the narcissistic comments to the Omegas and I have made me think that I should have never of existed. Finally after the few miles of heading east I found my old packs habitat. the sunset made the pink rocks stand out so it made the dark and dusty looking habitat look somewhat better. The ground was stained with dark red and hardened blood all over the ground.

"I should have died with them." I thought to myself.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked worried.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked another question.

I didn't really want to talk to anybody, but Kate was my best friend so I answered back politely.

"Yeah."

Kate felt relieved but was curious about the location I was at. She felt like she was in a dump, I would have been offended if there wasn't blood everywhere. I looked back at Rocky Pass to think about the memories I had with my parents for a few short years, and the actual nice wolves that lived there, and soon walking forward.

"What is this place?" Kate asked me.

I sighed before I answered, and when I did I felt pain talking about this place where my original pack once lived.

"This was where I lived with my parents before I ended up at Western Jasper, but I don't expect you to remember, or really anyone else." I replied to Kates question.

Winstons POV

After following Kate and Humphrey for the past 2 hours with all the packs. Hiding in these bushes and following Kate and Humphrey was quite worth it. For the most part atleast, Humphrey was injured but nobody could reveal themselves so we had to watch that. Now that we know Humphrey lived here I remebered when I found Humphrey alone and scared, and I put him with Omegas. I shouldn't have done that because I took away Humphreys chance to become an Alpha. Humphreys dad would be furious with me if he knew that I put him with the Omegas. Now advancing deeper into rocky pass we found something shocking. Humphrey had a life we never knew about.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but I thought it would be better off making it a cliffhanger. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	8. Chapter 8: The Tale

Being an Omega

Chapter 8: The Tale

Humphreys POV

"You know that I came from Rocky Pass?" I asked.

"Yes." Kate replied back to my question.

"Well, I was the only one to survive a Rogue territory raid, the psychodelic wolves murdered all of the Rocky Pass residents." I explained.

"Weren't you supposed to be the next leader of Rocky Pass?" Kate asked.

I actually was, it was kind of glum thinking about how I was pretty much ranked down to an Omega. Winston just had to ruin my life!

"Yeah, I was. Then you're dad ruined my life." I replied admitting that was a little harsh.

I continued walking into Rocky Pass deeper, to see if I can find my old den, and I did, but I didn't enjoy going in the den. Just the memories were too painful for me to think about. How I would always play with my parents and how my old neighbors would greet me and actually ask me how my day was going, where everyone in Jasper wouldn't even look at me!

My den was full of silence and darkness. I could feel the life getting pulled out of me just looking in there.

"It happened like this." I said looking down on the ground.

I captured Kates attention as her eyes grew wide with curiousity. She really did want to hear my story of misery.

"I was talking to my parents like usual, and screams would soar every few seconds. My dad got concerned and checked outside. The rogues started killing all of the Pocky Pass inhabitants. From clawing till death , to throwing others off cliffs, just to get more land to roam around in. My parents were finally struck and my dad was to die first, then my mom told me to run, and live, and as she said that blood started coming out her nose with gashes all over her side. So, guess who that is over there."

Kate looked to the left where I looked over to. There was a wolf skeleton laying on the ground over by the bushes.

"My mom." I sighed.

Kate gasped looking at my moms mangled skeleton lying on the ground hoping that I made it out alive as the psycho wolves chased me down into the Western Jasper pack where Winston was waiting for me.

"I luckily made a break down into that path leading towards the pack. That's how you and everyone else met me and messed up my life.

Winstons POV

We were there the whole time staring at Humphrey as he started to tear up in pain. Eve started to cry as well, so much for a violent wolf. Although, we knew spying on Humphrey and Kate, that was touching. I did ruin Humphreys life, listening to the Humphrey story made a huge change as all the wolves from Western and Eastern pack were just staring into space.

"Humphrey?" Kate said feeling shocked.

Humphrey didn't answer because he must of been a little embarrassed crying.

"You don't deserve this."

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait but I tried ok, I TRIED! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a wonderful day, or night! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	9. Chapter 9: The Rant on Jasper

Being an Omega

Chapter 8: The Rant

Humphreys POV

"Hearing that was just sad." Winston said to me.

"Really? You want to know something that's sad?" I asked to every wolf in Western and Eastern packs.

"You! All of you! You've just been making me useless, like I shouldn't have ever lived! Everyday it's the same routine. Wake up, hunt, relax then go FUCK with the Omegas, especially me! Why me, out of all the Omegas, wait why even an Omega, why not an Alpha, why not anybody else in this world!"

Every wolf looked shock, it's like I had a nervous breakdown and I kinda was. Seriously though all that has ever happened to me was just rants either about how stupid I am or how useless Omegas are. It's like a new era of racism, social racism.

"I wasn't born an Omega, you ruined my life by making me an Omega. You Winston! You just choose anything just because you can, you abuse that power. I went Alpha to Omega (See what I did there, it's one of my stories) because of you. You think the world evolves around you. I seriously doubt it! I think you're so insecure about yourself that you even choose everything for Kate. Speaking of Kate. You've made her into the most stubborn, selfish, insecure, misunderstood wolf in the planet. You've created an alibi for her, that's she's actually made her outgoing, selfless, open, and understood wolf ever known. I blame that on Eve!"

Eve was about to strangle me, but before she did I stopped her just in time.

"Don't even try it! I know things that can actually harm you, I'm pretty sure you don't even want to try and rip out someones eyes and shove them down their throat. You just say that so people will stay away from you and fear you." I screamed

Eve stopped and looked like what I said was true. Yes!

"Thats enough!" Tony yelped to me.

As he started walking over to me like Eve was I pretty much kick flipped Tony and slammed him to the ground.

"My back! My disk!"

I chuckled at the sight of him in pain. I wanted to do that for so long. I've never felt so superior, so overpowered. Hopefully I've scared everyone so far.

"Humphrey." Kate said whimpering.

It was silence for a few seconds until I finally said it.

"I'm done." I said seriously.

I let serendipity take it's place. Literally, I said all that completely by mistake. I'll probably be dead tommorrow in the hands of Eve.

NEXT TIME IN BEING AN OMEGA

The next day everyone stayed clear of me. Even Garth. I started to walk forward out of Jasper until I heard the lilted voice I always loved.

"Humphrey?"

I turned around and I felt more humiliated than ever.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 9! If you enjoy this story please follow and favorite! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	10. Chapter 10: Humiliation

Being an Omega

Chapter 10: Humiliation

 **Humphreys POV**

The next day everyone stayed clear of me. Even Garth. I started to walk forward out of Jasper until I heard the lilted voice I always loved.

"Humphrey?"

I turned around and I felt more humiliated than ever. I also should have known that it was none other than Garth waiting to embarrass me for the 7 millionth time.

"Omegas are still useless and stupid! You think think you can just speak like that to all the Alphas and you don't think that you'll be punished? You will!" Garth boomed at me. I didn't really want to say all that stuff really but they brought it upon themselves. I just finally was fed up with it and... well, tried to terminate it. I guess it didn't really work since Garth is back to humiliate me. I just stood there in silence, but Garth again broke the noiseless atmosphere by pretty much repeating what he has said several times before.

"I should kill you right here, because of this!" Garth boomed again.

I turned around and continued walking into the horizon hoping Garth wouldn't come and lecture me again. He always thought he was SO AMAZING, and perfect. He obviously doesn't know what it's like to be an Omega, since he's so 'popular' in everybody else's eyes.

 **Kates POV**

I turned around because I heard some sort of brawl going on. I noticed it was between Garth and Humphrey, and I knew this was going to be unpleasant like it always had between them. Humphrey turned around and kept dawdling down the path but... yes Garth came up behind him and clawed Humphreys back.

"Ooooh." The crown surrounding them vocalized.

I tried to not get to badly involved, but then Humphrey was my best friend.

"Garth, stop this now!" I demanded.

Garth didn't seem to care as he shoved me back into the crowd and charged towards Humphrey. Garth dashing to both his left and right to confuse Humphrey, even though he was disoriented and stumbling, covering the back of his head. Garth leaped and bit Humphrey on the neck.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, just like the time in 7th grade!" Garth said selfishly.

7th grade was a gruesome one. Humphrey couldn't come back to school for 2 weeks. I didn't want that to happen again, so I immediately reacted and propelled Garth 2 weeks in the air and he landed on his side.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" I asked Humphrey.

"Yeah." Humphrey sighed.

Humphrey tried to stand which worked out, but he started to limp. Garth must have hurt his ankle. Then out of the corner of my eye Garth sprung back up, and nearly tripped Humphrey.

 **Humphreys POV**

*POW*

I swept Garth off his feet. The crowd gasped when I did this.

"Looks, like being an Omega pays off. Watching Alphas really pays off." I implied.

All the Alphas in the crowd were astonished by this because Omegas weren't allowed to watch Alphas, let alone be an Alpha (obviously).

"What?" Garth nearly gasped.

I guess I knocked the wind out of him. That was dream come true for me, but I always thought it was never going to happen since I also thought it was impossible. Anyways, I didn't feel like answering him since, 'he doesn't have a reputation'. I instead turned around like before but limped, and continued walking down the path. I assumed the crowd was still looking at me when I turned around the last visible tree. Man, what a rush! I felt like I could become an assassin (*wink *wink*). I disappeared into the daylight knowing nobody would want to mess with me for a while or maybe forever. Hopefully nobody will at least think about doing that again.

 **Garths POV**

It was a clear, starry night and I just woke up from the healing session I was placed in and I was compromised by one magenta eyed wolf that I didn't recognize. She looked like she was new in Jasper but she stood there speechless. She must like my muscles.

"May I help you miss cre-"

"Why?" The wolf asked cutting my question off.

I thought about it. Why? I don't know. I kept silent for a few seconds just in case any other question bursted out of the wolves mouth.

"Why, what?" I answered by asking a question.

"Why, are you damaging my son?" She asked clarifying her first question.

This would have been the part where dramatic music would have played, because I knew she was talking about Humphrey. 'DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN'. I couldn't think of an answer because I knew I was taking away 2 of Humphreys Natural rights. Liberty and property. I would take away his liberty by keeping him from being a tiny bit like an Alpha and Jasper and I would keep him from owning his own property.

"Uh, I don't know, because I can." I replied in a bratty tone.

I could see her eyes narrow. I knew she already hated me and she must now hate me even more than before since I made her extremely enraged. I kind of started to panic because I know girls usually have a thing for me, and I'm not used to girls being angry at me. I mean besides my mom since, I always make her a little angry.

"Stay away from him, or you'll know what it's like to face a true Alpha." The mysterious wolf warned me.

"Oooooh I'm sooooooo scared." I replied again in a bratty tone.

The mysterious wolf narrowed her eyes, and then vanished after I looked around the healing den to see if anybody else was in the den with that wolf. Yeah, so that was interesting. I've never seen anything more creepy or... Omega-ish like that before. It's like Humphrey had a sister and that wolf was her, but yeah, interesting.

 **Humphreys POV**

I always thought that there would be one day that I could be treated fairly, but it never happened in Jasper. I just wish I never found Western Jasper and just died, or became a lone wolf. I was always asked how being an Omega is like. Well, it's fun. Especially with all the Omega with Alpha stuff, it's stupid! Although if it's one thing that keeps you alive if you're an Omega, it would be someone you love, but I guess that ship has sailed.

NEXT TIME ON BEING AND OMEGA

 **Kates POV**

"Humphrey, what's going on?" I asked.

Humphrey hesitated in saying something. It was like he didn't know what was going on either.

"Um, I think... uh... this is..."

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but you know it's school. Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 10 of Being an Omega and if you want to see more please follow, favorite and possibly give me any ideas if you want this story to continue longer. Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	11. Chapter 11: In Spirit

Being an Omega

Chapter 11: In Spirit

 **Humphreys POV**

It has been a week since everyone is saying that I 'beat up Garth' and nobody has come near me yet, besides Kate. She has always been there for me since she's pretty much my best friend. I couldn't really talk about much though since I've been somewhat of a lone wolf since the most recent incident.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Kate asked me.

"Yeah," I said normally, "Why do you ask?"

Kate stopped for a second, so I guess that came as quite a shock to her. She didn't exactly look ok either. She was kind of shaking and just plain on edge. I also stopped to pretty much ask the same question.

"Are you okay Kate? You seem to be a little... shakey." I asked Kate with loads of curiosity.

"Kate, what happened?" I asked concerned.

There apparently wasn't much that was said. I'll just put it this way. The only words were, um, and eh. It was kind of funny, but I know Kate wasn't ok with something.

"There was some wolf that asked about you last night, and I have no idea who it was. She said she'd hurt me if I wouldn't stop hurting you." Kate said quickly just so it wouldn't exactly make sense and we could move on, but I'm clever. I was smart enough to hear it all correctly.

"Yeah, so that's not good, becau..." I said getting cut off.

Black mist started to appear and it was forming a wolf.

 **Kates POV**

"Humphrey, what's going on?" I asked.

Humphrey hesitated in saying something. It was like he didn't know what was going on either.

"Um, I think... uh... this is... my mom." Humphrey said not even surprised at all.

"Humphrey are you kidding me! Don't you feel any emotion at all right now?" I asked Humphrey in astonishment.

Humphrey kind of shrugged at me like he actually didn't.

"I've kind of lost most of my emotions from Garth. I've kind of gotten used to it." Humphrey replied explaining why he wasn't even a bit uncomfortable.

This was absolutely dazzling since Humphreys mom died years and years ago. This turned into a herky-jerky cartoon, into paranormal activity experience.

"Humphrey, In Spirit, I hope you can forgive me." The mysterious wolf implied while vanishing again for the 3rd time.

 **Humphreys POV**

I didn't know what what going on. First I'm talking to Kate, she gets all creeped out, then some random ghost of my mom comes out of nowhere and asks if I can forgive her, and I mean for what? Being born, because of the life I had I kind of wish I wasn't. Hopefully my imagination will be oblivious tomorrow morning.

"What just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

"Well, of course I know," Kate said sarcastically," Of course I don't know why Humphrey, I should be asking you that question."

 **Winstons POV**

"Sir, something is going on, fog is accumulating down in the valley." Hutch said concerned.

"What?" I replied.

I peeked outside and moved my eyes down to the valley and there was a tiny piece of black fog that was hovering. I made my way down the valley to get a closer look. I couldn't tell if it was harmless or not but it seemed extremely suspicious.

"Maybe it's just smoke from the mountain fires." I implied to the rest of the wolves checking the fog/smoke...thing out.

"Humphrey deserves better." A celestial voice called out.

"I'll give you some empathy and you'll see what it's like to be Humphrey."

The trance started, and everyone and I mean everyone in Jasper, except Kate and Humphrey had completely black eyes, starting their journey into Humphreys life.

NEXT TIME IN BEING AN OMEGA

 **Winstons POV**

"Humphrey, is this what you had to go through?"

Humphrey stood their confused.

"You didn't know? Are you fucking kidding me?" Humphrey replied harshly.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 11 of Being an Omega and if you want this story to continue please follow, favorite and possibly give me ideas for the story! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	12. Chapter 12: Realization

Being an Omega

Chapter 12: Realization

Winstons POV

 **Winstons POV**

"Humphrey, is this what you had to go through?"

Humphrey stood their confused.

"You didn't know? Are you fucking kidding me?" Humphrey replied harshly.

Everyone jumped back a little. They somehow must of not have known what they had actually put me through.

"You demoted me to an Omega, bullied me to the point where I wanted to kill myself, Not being credited for anything..." Humphrey bellowed out at us.

"Wait, what should you be credited for," Garth asked, "Bringing Kate back from Idaho, but NO just notice the popular ones, not the ones that SAVED THEM FROM FALLING INTO A MUD RIVER!"

Our eyes widened by how committed Humphrey was for us to realize what has happened to him through out the years. Wolves started staring at others thinking _'Oh my gosh, did we really do that?'_

"So, what did all of you do that makes you think you can overpower me? Being an Alpha, thinking that I'm weak, or just because for no reason?" Humphrey asked us all.

Humphreys POV

I was in a death stare, my eyes narrow, I don't think I have ever been this mad before. All the wolves started to think, and think, and think.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention that me, an Omega, keeps you Alphas from killing each other. Winston, remember 'learning to keep the peace when I last saw Kate before she was forced to go Alpha School?" I asked Winston.

Winston started to ever so slightly look down to the ground.

"You know what, I'm an Alpha now since that's what it takes to not be harmed once apparently, and since I was an Alpha in the first place." I implied.

Kate looked at me with her beautiful Amber eyes and I turned around and started to wander off in frustration. Now I started to think about something that I thought wouldn't hurt anyone in this whole world.

Kates POV

Days later, I found Humphrey, but he didn't look so good. He looked like he was practically lifeless. Stumbling around disoriented, eyes watering, and looked like he was in extreme pain. I rushed down the den to Humphreys location and was at his side.

"Humphrey?" I asked sweetly.

"I can't... go on any longer Kate." Humphrey groaned.

Humphrey revealed the behemothic wound. Blood started flowing out of him and he started to stumble around even more.

"Humphrey!" I said in a loud whisper.

Humphrey looked at me with his grey eyes now. Where did the Ice blue eyes go, I loved them so much.

"Humphrey, no! I love you too much for you to do that!" Kate whimpered nearly starting to sob.

Humphrey looked at me again, but this time with no sorrow just a 'let me die' look. It wasn't fair, I never told him that I loved him, I never told him that he was always there for me, I never told him that he was my best friend.

"Humphrey..." I said getting cut off.

"Kate... just let me go." Humphrey said shivering.

Humphrey then lost balance, fell to the ground and... feinted.

I sprinted up to the den, panicking and grabbed my mom.

"Mom, come on!" I screamed crying.

"Kate, what is..." Winston asked before interrupting him.

"Humphrey is dead or unconscious... I don't know!" I implied in a louder voice.

Mom dashed outside with Dad and I. Dad grabbed me and held me so that I would calm down a little. I didn't help at all, it only made me want to get closer to Humphrey. Mom brought him to the healers den and set him down ever so gently.

Garths POV

This morning when I woke up I heard Humphrey had either died, or his currently unconscious. I hurried to Western Jasper with my dad and entered to see how he was doing. Although right when I entered, his heart must of stopped. Eve began CPR over and over again, and Kate began to cry by his side.

"I never got to tell him that I loved him" Kate said before collapsing.

NEXT TIME ON BEING AN OMEGA

Garths POV

We all opened are eyes at the sight of Kate and the guilt she had in herself, which made us all look down in sorrow for her and for the misunderstood Wolf Humphrey. We all started saying our not as genuine as I thought goodbyes and fore shadowed a cloudy and rainy day.

 **Hey guys, Thanks for reading chapter 12 of Being an Omega! If you have an idea for the story please give one out to me! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega Fanfic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

Being and Omega

Chapter 13: Goodbye

Garths POV

We all opened are eyes at the sight of Kate and the guilt she had in herself, which made us all look down in sorrow for her and for the misunderstood Wolf Humphrey. We all started saying our not as genuine as I thought goodbyes and fore shadowed a cloudy and rainy day.

Everyone soon left knowing that Eve confirmed him to be alive, I feel like I've kind of ruined all of the Omegas lives looking at Humphrey resting here in the Healers den. Humphrey eventually got up and left the healers den. Nobody knew what he was going to do next. Everyone must of thought that Humphrey was going to just go back to his den or hang out with his friends, but it was something completely different.

I eventually found Humphrey talking to Kate. They were near the train tracks, and I could also hear the train approaching. Kate was able to stop Humphrey before getting into the train car. he turned around to see Kate looking at him with a sad look.

"You're leaving?" Kate asked astonished.

"Yep, your boyfriend ruined my whole life, and I don't want him to continously ruin everything in my life again. So, I'm going to get on the train... maybe visit once in a while." Humphrey replied lookin down at the ground and speaking in a monotone voice.

Winston and Eve came walking to Kate asking what's going on. Humphrey was probably surprised since he wanted them to know immediately why he was leaving.

"Humphrey's leaving Dad." Kate responded.

"What, but Humphrey you're the best Omega here." Winston implied.

"Really, it doesn't even seem like you guys want me to even be here according to everything that you've said or done to me." Humphrey implied.

The train's whistle grew louder. Humphrey turned around and looking left, where the train is approaching.

Humphrey looked back at Kate knowing that he broke her heart. He didn't want to wait for here any longer to say something. Humphrey sprinted towards the train car thowled in a few months ago, and jumped gracefully inside. Humphrey sat there looking at Kate one more time.

"Bye!" Humphrey yelped.

All that happen afterwards was the decreased presence of an Omega, and Kate finally saying after Humphrey left,

"I Love You."

Now I truely know what it was like for Humphrey, To Be an Omega. Humphrey never came back, the only thing we heard about him was that he was out of the country, and probably in Idaho. The wedding of Kate and I occured, but it wasn't very happy. Even if everelse in the two packs were happy, it never felt like a happily ever after.

Maybe our endings would have been better if I wasn't suck a dick to Humphrey. The words of Humphrey still float around in my mind.

"You'll never know what it's like to be an Omega."

Being An Omega by SpiritHowl2

Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was short and I know you're probably wondering why this story ended so abruptly but it was because other readers (which could probably be you) felt like there were things wrong withe story, so I just decided to end it here. I do want to thank everyone who stuck with the story and at least thought it was decent. Anyways **, if you want to read me from me there is a poll on my page if you guys want to read some of my stories over the next few months of Spring and Summer. With 28 choices and still adding story ideas, you can choose 14. (currently)** Thanks again!

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
